Recently, electronic device have developed to the point of supporting the utilization of various information resources without the limitation of time or location in an operating environment. Correspondingly, attention has been paid to the importance of developing a display which processes the recognition (e.g., an input) and expression (e.g., an output) of the information resources and functions as an interface between the electronic device and a user. Accordingly, various types of displays have been set forth in which the most advanced technologies are concentrated. One of such display is a full screen display to provide a large-area screen region.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.